The present invention relates generally to an organizing apparatus and more particularly to an organizing apparatus for use with the numerous cables and accessories in a computer or audio-video system.
Computers are widely used in every field imaginable. From the most sophisticated to the basic desk top configuration, computers can be found at many offices and houses. Nowadays, many peripherals such as scanners, cameras, printers, network switches, audio players, video player, etc., are connected to computers. The more peripherals that are connected, the messier the connection of cables becomes due to the various sizes and colors of cables used. Generally, cables connecting the monitor to the central processing unit (CPU), the keyboard to the CPU and etc., are left extending and dangling from the back and are not properly organized. Very often, the cables become entangled thus creating confusion should malfunction occur and there is a need to locate the cause of the malfunction, not excluding the potential danger it posed to the user. Often, adding connection of peripherals to the CPU becomes a problem, as all the necessary ports and sockets are located at the back of the CPU. Most computers are quite heavy, especially the typical desk top computer, and not many people are willing to spend time and effort to perform such job even if it will affect his/her productivity. As an example, it would be generally easy to replace a printer with another, however as the connection is located at the back of the CPU and usually configured at a hard-to-reach place, the task becomes difficult and usually we left the task to be executed by the technician. As computers become more sophisticated, additional accessories are created to cater for the various needs of the user. Some of these small accessories, such as printer selectors and extension cables are unnecessarily built with large casings, and these large casing definitely add more to the untidiness and the wasting of valuable space on the workstation.
Therefore, there is a need the art to have an apparatus and method which can contain and store excess cables and to dispense only the necessary amount of cables, and store the rest in a systematic, dispensable, organized and pleasing manner. Additionally, there is a need in the art to provide a particularly easy and simple system where connecting sockets and ports which are normally located at the back of the CPU are relocated to the front so as to provide easier peripherals connection without the need to move or turn the normally heavy CPU. In addition, there is also a need in the art to provide an organizing apparatus with a power distribution outlets incorporated therein, and where the extra lengths of power cables may be stored within the apparatus. There is also a need in the art to have an organizing apparatus where, switches, controls device, sockets and other small electrical accessories or devices can be secured thereto and fixed to its body, without the need of a separate device connecting the same to the CPU by means of cables.
There are attempts made by inventors to provide solutions to some of the above-mentioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,268 discloses a modular power cord and cable organizer consisting of identical elongated containers which can be used singly or attached in multiple units. The device allows shortening and organizing of the power cords, wires and cables. The device generally consist of a cover and a base and cable, wire or cord is passed through an opening in the base and cover. The cable is then coiled within the base fitted between the upright protrusions and exit through another opening. While this prior art organizing device do fulfill the intended function, it does not fulfill the requirement of eliminating problems associated with connection of peripherals to the CPU. Still, the computer users need to turn the back of the CPU so that the hard-to-reach ports or sockets can be reached. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,225 discloses an audio and video cable storage organizer for storing excess audio and video cable on reels within a housing. Each of the reels stores thereon a length of cable and extended therefrom through a slot in the housing and connected to any electrical device such as VCR, etc. The cables are electrically connected through a switching arrangement which allows operation of selected devices. This particular device is generally limited to be used for audio and video equipment.
Therefore, the present invention seeks to overcome problems associated with the prior art organizing apparatus. Generally, the present invention proposed an attractive and ergonomically designed organizing apparatus for cable where excess cable can be systematically stored in a housing or in a compartment within a housing. The number and the size of compartment may also be varied due the use of removable panels. The apparatus is also provided with a communication sockets and ports where connection of any peripherals may be easily accomplished without the need to turn the back of the computer""s CPU. Additionally, the apparatus is provided with a power distributing means which advantageously reduces the difficulty in finding adequate power supply outlet for multiplicity of equipment and peripherals used. In addition, the apparatus is provided with an accessory connection bay in a form of recess and removable slide, and the accessory connection bay is featured at the front or side portion of the apparatus body so as to enable fixing and securing of switches, sockets, control devices and other electrical accessories, thereby eliminating the need of an individually independent devices. Additionally, the accessories are mounted on an attachment mechanism in a form of plate and sliding portion for enabling easier fixing of the accessories to the accessory connection bay.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an organizing apparatus for use with the numerous cables for computer and one which remedy the limitations of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provided an organizing apparatus for use with the numerous cable for computer wherein the cables are arranged within a casing.
It is another object of the present invention to provided an organizing apparatus for use with the numerous cable for computer wherein the cables are arranged in a compartment within a casing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an organizing apparatus for use with a computer where the connection of peripherals and accessories to the computer can easily be accomplished through the relocation of the sockets and ports to the front and/or side portion of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an organizing apparatus for use with a computer where connection of peripherals and accessories are easily accomplished by providing a demountable attachment of accessories provided with a flexible attachment mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible organizing apparatus wherein the number and size of the organizing means can be varied according to need.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an organizing apparatus for use with an audio and video system.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing,
An organizing apparatus (10) comprising;
a housing having a main body section (11); and
said main body section (11) is provided with a cable organizing means (12) and a cable inlet and outlet means (13);
wherein said main body section (11) is further provided with an accessory connection bay (14).
The further object of the present invention may also be realized by providing,
An organizing apparatus (10) for use with an audio and video system comprising;
a housing having a main body section (11); and
said main body section (11) is provided with a cable organizing means (12), a cable inlet and outlet means (13);
wherein said main body section (11) is further provided with an accessory connection bay (14).
Preferably, the accessory connection bay is formed by means of a recess and closable by a slide.
Also preferable, accessory for used with the apparatus is mounted on a plate and the plate is demountably attached to the recess of the accessory connection bay.
Also preferable, the organizing means is formed having a plurality of compartment having a plurality of panels and slots.
Preferably, the panels forming the compartments are removably mounted to the main body section.
It is also preferable that the organizing apparatus is provided with communication sockets or ports, whereby the sockets and ports which are normally configured at the rear of a CPU are relocated to the organizing apparatus at the accessory connection bay.
Also preferable, the accessory connection bay is configured at the front and side section of the apparatus main body so as to enable fixing and securing of switches, sockets, control devices and other electrical accessories, thereby eliminating unnecessary usage of independent devices related to the accessories.
It is also preferable that apparatus may be configured so as to provide a multiple power outlet means where power requirement of peripherals connected thereto may conveniently be met.